Mon Meilleur ami et son partenaire
by tigra.grece
Summary: Voici Daphnée qui parle dans ses pensées de Brian & Justin concernant tout ce qui s'est passé avant de leur faire deux surprises.


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Résumé : Voici Daphnée qui parle dans ses pensées de Brian & Justin concernant tout ce qui s'est passé avant de leur faire deux surprises.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'écrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

**Mon Meilleur Ami & Son Partenaire**

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour du mariage entre Brian & Justin.

Voici ses pensées avant qu'elle aille annoncé deux nouvelles aux jeunes mariées.

"Je suis heureuse de pouvoir assisté au mariage de mon meilleur ami et je suis heureuse d'etre son temoin. C'est assez important pour lui de savoir que je peux etre la pour lui quoi qu'il se passe.  
J'ai toujours dit a Justin de foncé par rapport a Brian, je l'ai egalement aidé par rapport a leurs relations entre eux. Car je suis allée voir Brian plusieurs fois par rapport aux problemes de Justin meme quand il etait avec Ethan. Car je voulais lui tenir au courant de tout, meme si il disait qu'il en avait rien a faire. Mais il s'inquietais quand meme pour lui.  
Quand Ethan & Justin se sont séparée, je suis allée voir Brian pour lui dire d'aller le récupérer car il avait toutes ses chances.  
Je n'ai jamais dit a Justin que je suis allée voir plusieurs fois Brian et meme bien discuté avec lui.  
Car il me faisait confiance, je crois que je devais etre une des seules personnes en qui des fois il apprecie de me voir meme si des fois c'est pour des mauvaises nouvelles comme pour la brigade anti homophobes.  
Brian sait que je serais la par rapport a Justin et que quoi qu'il arrive il aura mes nouvelles concernant Justin pendant pas mal de temps il a apprécié mes appels quand je lui tenais au courant de Justin quand il etait a NY c'est meme moi qui lui ai dit qu'il revenait pour de bon car il ne voulait plus etre a NY.  
Je lui ai fait gardé le secret qu'il reste surpris.  
Il m'a alors avoué qu'il l'aimais tellement qu'il serait allé jusqu'a NY pour le récupérer et se marié avec lui.  
Car il gardait avec lui les bagues il en avait fait un collier et avait un espoir qu'ils se marient tous les deux.

Même si pendant un petit moment j'ai été amoureuse de Justin et envieuse de lui, je ne regrette pas d'être sa meilleure amie et de l'avoir fait avec lui. Car je voulais que ca soit lui.  
D'être avec lui lors du bal de promo qui n'est malheureusement pas un bon souvenir, mais j'ai essayé de retrouvé dans mes souvenirs même demandé a du monde si ils avaient des souvenirs ou des photos ou des vidéos de la soirée et j'en ai trouvée une juste avant le mariage et ca sera un de mes cadeaux pour le couple.  
Il sait que j'ai presque toujours été de son coté , même si je n'aimais pas Ethan mais il le voulait mais après j'ai trouvé l'idée "perfect" pour que Justin aille revoir Brian et l'idée a été parfaite.  
Il sait que je ne l'ai pas soutenu pour l'histoire de la Brigade car j'avais peur de le perdre mais on lui a fait entendre la raison.  
Puis plus tard avec NY, la rupture, la bombe et tout j'ai toujours été de son côté et également celui de son partenaire.

Je ne regrette absolument rien par rapport a Justin je suis fière de faire partie de la "famille" qu'il fait parti même si je suis moins proche de tout le monde.  
Mais je suis proche de Melanie qui m'a beaucoup aidé quand je lui ai demandé des conseils par rapport pour avoir un enfant et savoir le bon moment pour en parlé .  
Car j'ai demandé a ce que Justin soit le père de mon enfant qu'il élèvera avec Brian, car je ne pourrais pas m'en occupé suite a mes études et mes voyages futurs. J'ai été surprise que Brian ai dit oui de suite par rapport a ma demande car il a déjà un enfant mais il m'a dit oui et ca serait une bonne chose, puis quand Justin m'a dit qu'il était a 100% d'accord pour on a donc pour pouvoir le faire.  
Mon deuxième cadeau de mariage et leur dire que cela a fonctionné et que je suis enceinte." pensa Daphnée

Daphnée était stress mais elle savait que c'était le bon moment de le dire lors du repas et surtout de savoir que Brian & Justin l'entendront.

"Est-ce que ca va ?" demanda Brian

"Oui t'inquiete pas" souria Daphnée

"Tu voudrais dire quelque chose ?" demanda Justin

"Oui, Votre attention s'il vous plait. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé que Brian & Justin vont etre papa d'ici quelques mois car je suis actuellement enceinte de l'enfant de Justin."  
"Serieusement ?" demanda tout le monde

"Oui, cela a marché et je suis tres heureuse et cela est mon cadeau de mariage pour vous deux" dit Daphnée

Brian & Justin se levaient et prit dans leurs bras Daphnée, ils étaient heureux que ca a pu marché du premier coup et de l'annoncé lors de leur mariage

"Mon deuxieme cadeau va peut-etre faire plaisir a deux personnes et egalement essayé de rappeller quelques souvenirs qu'on ne se rappelle plus" dit Daphnée

"Hein ?" demanda Justin

"J'ai fait des recherches par rapports au bal de promo d'il y a quelques années et j'ai pu enfin trouvé une video de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'a ce que vous partait. J'ai eu une copie d'un des peres qui filmait le bal par rapport a sa fille mais qui n'avait pas arrêté la video"

Daphnée donna la cassette a Justin

"En espérant que tu te souvienne, et que cela peu peut-être te rendre enore plus heureux"

"Merci,Daphnée" dit Justin qui etait emu par rapport aux deux suprises

"Tu as fait une bonne chose" dit Brian

"C'etait tout a fait normal" dit Daphnée

**FIN**


End file.
